Hormones and what more
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego is having trouble with her hormones and surprisingly.. or not? Kim decides to have a talk with her. Shego hopes to get some good advice.. Kim has other thoughts and gives her an interesting advice that will definitely get to Shego. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a very.. random... story.. about Shego and her raging hormones...**

**A whole different side of the evil thief! **

**Hope you'll enjoy my story!**

Oh and I don't own.. Kim possible.. or Shego... and stuff.. yada yada..

**

* * *

**

**Hormones and what more…**

_Oh god there she is again. Wearing those loose jeans and that midriff baring top. Oh how I would love to touch that body of hers. Damned hormones always get to me as soon as a girl is in sight. To make it all worse she seems to trigger every single hormone and what more in my entire freaking body!_Shego thought as she watched the red head dance around, dodging the lasers, which were aimed at her.

Shego felt that she was losing to her hormones and couldn't help but stare with pure lust and fascination. _Anytime now she'll be done dodging those things and then she'll focus on me._ Her mind told her. A wide grin appeared on her face and she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey princess, are you almost done dancing with those things? Cause I'm ready for our little dance." She announced and Kim just growled in response. Shego checked the lair and noticed that Drakken wasn't even around anymore.

_Just what I need._ She thought and she disabled the lasers with lightening speed.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked her voice sounding breathy. _God she sounds so hot when she's out of breath._Shego thought but she quickly shook the thought away.

"I want you." Was all she said in reply and she saw the confusion in Kim's eyes. That look quickly disappeared and the red head slipped into a fighting stance.

"That's not how I meant it." Shego said but she decided to take the challenge anyway. Kim quickly launched herself at the green skinned woman in front of her. She punched and kicked, dancing around with Shego as usual.

"Then how did you mean it?" She grunted as she blocked one of Shego's kicks with her arms. This question made Shego stop and she tried her best to avoid Kim's gaze.

"Shego?" Kim questioned and she dropped her guard.

"It's nothing." Shego muttered her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Are you blushing?" Kim asked astonishment clear in her voice.

"So what if I am?!" Shego snapped at her and she turned her back towards the red head.

"Well sorry I asked! Jeez somebody is hormonal." Kim muttered loud enough for Shego to hear. Shego quickly turned around to face her, anger clear in her eyes.

"I can't do shit about those fucking hormones! Even though people say it's quite normal for someone my age it still annoys me beyond limits. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings little miss goody-two shoes." Shego shouted at her.

"For someone of your age? How old are you exactly?" Shego muttered something but Kim couldn't quite hear it.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" She asked polite earning a venomous glare from Shego.

"I said I'm 17." Shego replied and the blush returned to her cheeks again. If it were possible Kim's jaw would've unhinged at that. She stared at her green skinned rival, her mouth wide open and her eyes the size of saucers.

"You… you're…. 17?" Kim managed to sputter.

"Yeah so?" Shego questioned placing a hand on her hip.

"N-nothing I… I just thought you were.. older." Kim stuttered.

"Well I'm not but thanks anyway." Shego replied sarcastically. Kim continued to stare at her and decided right then and there that she had to sit down for a while. She lowered herself to the ground, her eyes never leaving her nemesis.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shego asked her eyebrow shooting up.

"I'm just…. Thinking about this." Kim replied rather vaguely. She decided that she had to have a talk with Shego even though she knew it was going to be embarrassing. She patted the ground next to her and this made Shego look at her in confusion.

"Sit down." She ordered and she wasn't surprised when Shego didn't. She let out a loud sigh and glared at Shego for a few moments.

"Would you please sit down?" She asked and this time Shego found herself sitting down next to the red head. "Thank you." Kim said as soon as she was seated.

"So what now? Time for a tea party or something?" Shego asked not knowing why they were sitting.

"Ha-ha, very funny queen of sarcasm. No it's not time for a tea party it's time for a talk." Kim replied.

"What kind of talk?"

"A talk about hormones." Kim said and Shego just gaped at her.

"What are you, my mother or something? I know why I have hormones and what they do!"

"Yeah but do you know how to deal with them?" Kim asked and this question silenced Shego. "That's exactly what I thought. I know how to deal with them because my mom told me. Now I'm going to tell you." Kim explained.

"Whoa that's really…. Really… embarrassing…." Shego muttered and they both blushed lightly.

"Tell me about it." Kim murmured in reply. It became quiet between the two and Kim didn't know how to begin. She remembered how her mother had caught her of guard with the same talk but she couldn't do that to Shego. She had to think of another way to begin her story.

"Are we going to have this talk or not?!" Shego asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Sorry I'm just thinking of a way to begin." Kim replied and she became quiet again. After several moments she clapped her hands and focused on Shego "Okay so when you reach a certain age you will get chemical reactions in your body called hormones."

"You've had the time to think of a way to start your story and you chose that? You don't really have a rich fantasy do you pumpkin?" Shego asked with a grin on her face.

"Just shut up and listen! Hormones are everywhere in your body. It's mostly connected to your blood and it has influence on things like your learning ability, aggressive behavior and your sexual behavior." Kim explained. Shego looked at her with dull eyes, making it clear that she was bored.

"Okay sorry you know what hormones are and what they do. I'll just tell you how to deal with them." Kim said apologetic and Shego just nodded at her.

"Well first of hormones influence your emotions. You should do something to take your mind of those certain emotions."

"Princess… you're really boring… you know that?" Shego questioned and she got to her feet. "I'll handle it myself.. just stop with the medical and serious talk okay?" Kim rolled her eyes and got to her feet as well.

"Whatever but can I just know one thing then?" Kim asked.

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"What's bothering you right now? What kind of influence are your hormones having on you right now?" Shego once again blushed brightly and cursed mentally. _Stupid hormones, stupid blushing! It's like I'm not myself anymore! Argh! Freaking hell this is annoying!_ Kim just looked at her and could see that she was having an inner discussion.

"It's none of your damned business!" Shego shouted and she ran off, leaving Kim behind in Drakken's lair. The red head just watched how Shego ran and couldn't help but smile.

"Confusion… that's definitely one of her problems." Kim muttered to herself. She beeped Wade for a ride and realized that she didn't even remember the reason of the mission in the first place. She shrugged it off and got on board of her ride, glad that she was finally heading back home.

**Meanwhile at Shego's apartment….**

_I can't believe she wanted to talk to me about MY hormones! For Christ's sake! I can't just get a freaking break can I?!_Shego thought as she paced around in her bedroom. She stopped in front of a mirror and looked at herself. Ever since she had turned 17 her body had gone from skinny and shapeless to a luscious curved one. She found herself feeling hot and bothered a lot more and she knew that her entire being was having an overload of emotions and what more…

"God I really need to get this off of my chest!" She yelled at her reflection. She turned around and looked at her phone with doubt in her eyes. There was only one person she could tell this but she didn't know if she had the nerve. She grabbed her phone and stared at it for a while.

"This is pathetic." She let out a groan and let herself fall onto her bed. _I'm Shego! Come on! I'm a sarcastic bad ass plasma powered thief and I can't even make a call!? How sad is that!?_ She asked herself yet she couldn't figure out what was sad about it.

Somewhere in her mind a voice was reasoning with her doubts. _You're only 17. It's okay.. everybody goes through this even the biggest and evilest of them all! Just another year or 2 and you'll laugh about it all. Just make that call and confess your problem. Who knows, maybe you'll get some good advice! _Her mind told her and she found herself dialing Kim Possible's number. She raised the phone to her ear and listened how it went over.

She swallowed hard as she listened to the regular beep.

"Hello, Kim speaking." She heard the red head say.

"Uhm, princess it's Shego." She said somewhat shy. _Shy?! I'm never shy! Damn it all to hell! _She cursed.

"Shego why are you calling me? I was just planning on going to bed."

"Sorry but I have to get this off of my chest." Shego muttered and she scolded herself again for saying sorry.

"Oh okay well I'm listening." Kim replied as if she was some kind of psychiatrist.

"Okay so my hormones are driving me crazy. I have no idea how you can deal with them cause I'm going nuts!"

"Well it might look like I'm dealing with it but from the inside I'm one big hormonal mess." Kim explained.

"Really? Okay well… I have this problem…" Shego started.

"Well what's your problem?" Kim asked not knowing if Shego was really going to tell her.

"You." Shego said and Kim looked at her phone as if it had grown fur.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"It's you, you're my problem. You drive me crazy! Or more specifically my hormones! Just a single thought about you gets me turned on!" Shego literally shouted into the phone.

"H-how can I… b-but.. when… h-how.. Oh damn it." Kim cursed and Shego was quite surprised to hear that.

"Yeah well I know I'm supposed to be the big bad ass but I'm only human. Now could you just tell me what to do about it!?" Shego demanded. Kim couldn't help but grin as she heard the desperation in Shego's voice.

_Oh this is just priceless._ She thought even though she was having the same problem.

"Well it's really simple Shego." Kim said with the same grin on her face. Shego looked at her phone and she could just hear that Kim was grinning. _Great, just great. _She thought before she raised the phone to her ear again.

"Well what is it?" She decided to ask anyway.

"You just need to find someone who can scratch your itch." Kim said with the widest grin on her face ever. She broke the connection and Shego just stared at her phone with big eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she felt her anger take over.

"POOOOSSSSSSIIIBBLLEEEE!" She yelled angry and she crushed her phone with one hand.

_The End._

* * *

_Well did everyone enjoy the hormones? god you gotta hate them.. _

_hope this story was entertaining enough.. it was just a random.. quick.. fic.. so sorry if it didn't meet up to your expectations!_

_It can be turned into.. a multiple chaptered story.. or I could write a sequel.. or of course.. nothing at all... just tell me what you thought!_

_thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Because so many people had asked for a second chapter.. I decided to write one.. thinking.. what the H! you only live once! haha**

**enjoy the second chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Hormones and what more… 2**

Shego's anger had slightly faded though you couldn't see that by the looks of her phone. The small device was a pathetic heap of wires and synthetic material. Though Shego preferred a crushed phone to a burned down house everyday

_That Possible… she thinks she's all that!_ Shego thought and her train of thoughts stopped when realization hit her. _Oh God I'm beginning to sound just like Drakken! Oooooh I'm so going to get her for this… just wait and see!_ Shego had to resist the urge to give Kim a little visit in the middle of the night. She wanted it but she had better plans this time.

She went to bed that night with a big grin on her face. She couldn't wait for her next encounter with Kim. _You're going to get it Possible. _Was her last thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

Absolutely unaware of what was going to happen the red head dreamed on, shifting in her bed with a slight smile on her face. Little did she know that her smile would soon be wiped away. Just not in the way you would expect it.

The next day came as quick as the other day had gone. Both girls woke up with a smile on their faces, yet they had both different reasons for smiling. It started out as an ordinary day for the both of them. Drakken, who was planning a scheme, called in Shego. Kim went to school and followed most of her classes before Wade beeped her.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked serious.

"Drakken is up to something, I have a ride for you waiting outside."

"Thanks and by the way, have you seen Ron?" Kim questioned noticing that she was missing her sidekick.

"Oh right I forgot about that! He's sick, he's got a major fever."

"Oh okay well tell him I hope he'll be better soon." Kim said with a soft smile on her face.

"Will do Kim, good luck on your mission."

"Thanks Wade, Kim out." She replied and disconnected the line. She grabbed her mission clothes out of her locker and quickly made her way to her ride. She got on board of the small jet and changed into her outfit.

"Thanks for the ride." She said to the pilot.

"No problem miss Possible! You've saved my life many times! It's the least I can do." The man gushed with happiness. Kim smiled and took her seat, waiting for her destination.

_Meanwhile at Drakken's lair Shego was nowhere to be found. _

"Shego!" Drakken yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Shego where are you?!" He yelled.

Little did he know that Shego was busy planning her own scheme. Her own sexy scheme, as she liked to call it. She was standing in her room at the lair and was looking at herself in the mirror. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she checked her reflection.

"Let's see how your hormones will react now." Shego muttered before walking out of her room. She strolled into the main lab just when Drakken was about to call her again.

"Shegoooooooo?" He said as he saw what she was wearing. "W-why are you dressed like that?" He asked feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Because it's part of my plan." Shego replied and Drakken just stared at her. "If you stare any longer I'll burn you and report you for being a pedophile." Shego muttered dry and Drakken immediately turned away.

"R-right… s-sorry Shego." He said with his back towards her. She rolled her eyes and took a seat, waiting for Kim to drop in. _Every minute now._ She thought as she looked around the lair. She vaguely heard Drakken rambling about his master plan. Kim would always drop in right after his rambling.

_3…2… 1…_ Shego thought and Kim kicked the door in. _Right on time as always._

"Stop right there Drakken!" Kim announced and yet again he seemed surprised that she showed up.

"Kim Possible! My teenaged foe! Wait… where's the buffoon?" He asked forgetting about Kim.

"Oh he has a fever so he couldn't come." She explained lightly.

"Bwahahaha! Serves him right! Shego get her!" He yelled and he busied himself with his 'master plan'. Kim turned to face Shego, a cocky grin plastered on her face. Shego was still sitting in her chair, her back towards Kim.

"Well come on let's do this. Or are you busy finding someone to scratch your itch?" Kim questioned and her grin got wider.

"Oh no, not at all princess. We won't be fighting much today I can assure you that." Shego replied but Kim remained cocky.

"That's because I'll kick your ass in no time. Now come on!" She shouted and she felt good. She felt as if she was finally in control after all these years of facing Shego. Her wide cocky grin however, was wiped away when Shego revealed herself. Her grin was replaced with an open mouth and her eyes widened as well.

There she was standing in a short black and green skirt with a matching top above it.

"Let's see you dealing with your hormones now." She said with a smirk on her face. The fact that she was standing in a skirt distracted her from Kim. Her hormones didn't play up at all and she couldn't help but grin as she saw Kim swallow hard. She slipped into a fighting stance and Kim barely even noticed it.

"Come and get me, Possible." She purred confusing Kim even more. The only thing Kim could do was stare with wide eyes. She didn't even know if she wanted to attack Shego or just grope her. She started out with an attitude and now she couldn't even move.

"Y-you… look…." She started and she paused to find the right words. "Incredibly hot." She murmured even though she had thought of herself as straight. _Never mind that, she can turn every woman into a lesbian with that body. Or at least bisexual._ A part of her mind told her. She blinked a few times and shook her head as if that would help her clear her mind.

"Like what you see huh?" Shego asked softly as she slowly made her way towards Kim, her hips swaying dangerously sexy. Right before she reached Kim she seemed to remember something. She turned towards Drakken who was now busy staring at the two of them. She shot him a venomous glare and he squealed before running off. Satisfied that she had gotten rid of him she refocused on Kim again. She closed what little distance was between them and looked down at the red head.

She reached out and lifted her head by her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. Because of their close proximity Shego could feel Kim shiver slightly as she met her emerald gaze. She leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips lightly to Kim's left ear.

"Now you know how I feel." She whispered. She pulled back and saw that Kim's expression hadn't changed yet. She chuckled softly and placed a swift kiss on Kim's lips. "Do you know how you can deal with it?" Shego asked Kim and she just shook her head.

"Hmm I thought so." She replied and she stepped away making Kim lose her balance for just a second. The red head looked up at Shego with large eyes and just waited. "You want to know what you can do about it?" She asked and Kim nodded. This made Shego grin and she leaned close to Kim's ear again.

"You need to find someone… who can scratch your itch." She whispered and she walked off leaving a stunned Kim behind. Kim's eyes were glued to Shego's body as she walked away. Her body was frozen on the spot and she just watched how Shego disappeared out of sight. She felt a new sort of urge running through her body and she had the need to grope Shego right then and there.

It was only when she finally noticed that Shego was gone that she snapped out of her daze. She looked around the lair with a light blush on her face and quickly arranged a ride home.

Shego's room…

"That will teach her to mess with me." She said to herself as she changed into another set of clothes. "Let's see how miss goody two-shoes is going to deal with her hormones now!" She would've laughed but resisted the urge to do so, thinking that she would definitely sound like Drakken that way. She settled for an evil grin and headed back to her apartment. On the way there she bought a new phone, fully expecting a call from Kim.

Once home she changed the chips and placed the phone in a charger. She left the phone there and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile Kim had arrived home and she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked as if she had been traumatized severely the last few hours. She felt like she had lost a part of her memory. Every time she thought about Shego she found her mind going blank.

"What happened that moment?" She questioned herself and she could remember how Shego's lips had felt against her ear. A light shiver ran up her spine and that new kind of urge returned again. She remembered that Shego had said some things to her. She just couldn't remember what she had said. Kim closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge. _What did she say? Don't think about her lips; don't think about her body just focus on her voice._

"_Now you know how I feel" She said that right after she had kissed my ear. "Do you know how you can deal with it?" I shook my head cause I didn't know. _Kim was doing her best to remember every little thing Shego had told her. It proved to be a difficult task cause her mind kept slipping back to Shego's lips and body.

"No! Don't think about that Possible! Okay.. Okay… what did I do next?" She questioned herself. _I shook my head and…Waited for her to tell me how to deal with it but I can't remember what she said. _Kim let out a loud groan and let herself fall back on her bed. _Why strain yourself when you could just call her?_ Her mind asked and she quickly sat up again.

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll just call her and ask her what she told me!" Kim said happily and she grabbed her phone and dialed Shego's number. She listened to the regular beep and felt her nerves playing up. _It's just because of the hormones._ She reassured herself.

"Shego here." She heard the thief answer.

"Uhm.. uh.. Hi, it's Kim." She stuttered. Shego pulled back and looked at her phone with smirk on her face.

"Oh princess how nice of you to call! What's up?" Shego asked casually.

"Uh well I was wondering.. if you could tell me what you said to me. Earlier today at the lair remember?" Kim asked.

"Oh you mean what I said about dealing with your hormones?" Shego replied.

"Uh yeah that thing."

"I thought you already knew that princess. I mean you're the all knowing hormone expert right?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Well you sounded like that." Shego replied dry.

"Yeah sorry about that… but could you please tell me what you're wearing?" Kim said and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What I'm wearing?" Shego asked.

"N-no.. that's not what I meant… I wanted to ask if you could tell me what you told me and why you were wearing… what you were wearing. I-it got mixed up!" Kim blurted out even though she knew that Shego had a smirk on her face.

"Sure princess… well I just got out of the shower so I'm not wearing much. Hell I'm not even completely dry but if you must know I'm wearing a green…. "Shego!" Kim shouted cutting in before she could tell her anymore.

"Right right… my bad." Shego replied and she had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I gave you advice about your hormones now tell me what you told me earlier today!"

"Your advice sucks big time… you'll definitely find my advice less useless." Kim smiled as she thought about the advice she had given Shego. She suppressed a soft giggle and quickly refocused.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"Listened very carefully cause I'm only going to tell you this once." Shego whispered.

"Okay." Kim whispered in reply as if they were sharing major secrets.

"You need…. To find someone who can scratch your itch." Shego whispered and Kim just stared at her phone. "Well isn't payback just a bitch?! Talk to you later princess!" Shego announced happily and she disconnected the line. Kim wasn't strong enough to crush her phone with one hand but throwing it against a wall had the same effect. She let out a frustrated groan and buried herself underneath her covers, knowing that Shego was laughing her head off right now.

_The End_

* * *

_Well.. that was the second part of the dramatic hormones... Shego got her back quite good right? I would definitely do it that way..._

_anyways.. hope you liked it!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of the raging hormones. Just another teasing chapter!

Bwahahaha! Enjoy ^^

* * *

**_Hormones and what more… 3_**

Shego was feeling good. No! She was feeling better then good, she was feeling great. She was feeling the complete opposite of how Kim was feeling. That was a thing she knew for sure and it pleased her enormous.

Kim… Kim was really feeling miserable. She was feeling miserable and turned on. To her that wasn't a good combination. She had buried herself underneath her covers but it made her temperature rise even more. She was hot, turned on, bothered and feeling miserable. _Somebody out there must hate me._ She thought as she threw the covers off of her. She strode over to a mirror and checked herself. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, her eye color was slightly darker and her hair was a mess.

"Whoa I'm a mess." She muttered to her reflection and she almost ran into her bathroom. She undressed herself and quickly turned on the shower. _This will definitely make me feel better. _She thought as she stepped underneath the cold stream of water. Shivers ran through her body and not even because of the cold water. _If this had been a cartoon my body heat would've changed this water into steam._ She thought as she turned the hot water on. _No use of taking a shower if it doesn't work._

She grabbed the shampoo, washed her hair and watched the soap run down her body.

"Scratch my itch huh?" She murmured and she started reaching down. Her hand slipped down her upper body and between her legs. Her hand shot back up and she shook her head heavily.

"No… No… don't do it." She said to herself. She quickly turned the shower off and dried herself. She changed into her sleeping garments and quickly buried herself underneath her covers again. She reappeared again to turn off the lights and closed her eyes. _Stupid Shego… stuck up sarcastic… bitch._ Kim thought and she didn't even notice that she had cursed. _In her green and black outfit… that green and black… tight… outfit.. that shows her curves perfectly… S…Shegoo… Mmmmm… _Kim's eyes popped open and she shot up in bed.

She gripped the sheets between her fingers until her knuckles were white. _Damned Shego!_

"God… I've gotta have her." She muttered as she let herself fall back on her pillow. "There's no doubt about it… she definitely…. Definitely… has to…. 'Scratch my itch'… but… I'll go in therapy if I'm in love." She mumbled before sleep claimed her.

By now Shego had stopped laughing. About 5 minutes ago she was rolling around on her bed, grabbing her sides, laughing so much that tears formed in her eyes. She was now lounging on her bed watching her big flat screen TV. Watching her big TV and being completely unaware of the fact that Kim really wanted her. She wasn't really paying attention to her TV; she was grinning and hoping that she would come across Kim again soon.

_I hope that my advice to her was good._Shego thought and she grinned a bit wider_. Definitely a good advice._ She folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Haha… scratch my itch… there's only one person who can do that." She said with an expression on her face that would make Kim blush, groan and storm off. She turned her TV off and decided it was time to get some sleep, in the hope that she would see Kim tomorrow. _But I'm definitely not in love._ She thought and she slowly fell asleep. The night slowly passed by and both of the girls were fast asleep.

The sun was soon rising; shining it's light through a crack in Shego's curtain and straight in her face. She cracked an eye open and looked at the rays that were coming into her room. She groaned and pulled her covers up over her head, cursing the sun and her curtains in the process.

_**Possible residence….**_

Kim was restless; her skin was flushed and sweaty. Her dream made it impossible for her to wake up. It was the kind of dream that made you want to sleep forever just because you want to know how it ends. Kim just wasn't having any luck at the moment except from the part that the sun wasn't irritating her.

_Limbs were tangled; bodies were covered in sweat. Hands roamed, lips kissed and sucked, tongues licked. Moans erupted and pleasure mounted as they continued. _

"_Kimmie!" Shego gasped. Kim's mouth was latched onto Shego's neck, her tongue flicking against hot salty skin._

"_Shego… you make me hot… you drive me crazy." Kim muttered against her skin. Shego's hands were buried in Kim's red fiery mane, pulling her as close as possible._

"_Take me princess." Shego whispered. Kim captured Shego's lips in a rough kiss before she started making her way down. Almost there…just a little bit further…_

Kim let out a loud gasp and shot up straight in bed. When she realized it was just a dream she buried her face in her hands and let herself fall back on her bed with a loud groan. As said earlier, she just wasn't having any luck.

"I was so close." She muttered thinking about her dream. "Even in my dreams I don't have a chance." A small pout formed on her face and she forced herself out of bed. She dressed herself and went downstairs, still pouting as she did so.

"Good morning Kimmie." Her mother announced. The older red head stopped in her track and looked at Kim with a questioning look.

"Mom I have a problem."

"I figured." Ann replied. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Kim took the offered seat and let out a sigh.

"Now tell me honey, what's bothering you?"

"You remember our talk about hormones right?" Her mother nodded in reply. "Well I'm having problems with them, a lot more then when we had that conversation. I don't know what I can do about it."

"Well first you need to find out what triggers your hormones."

"I know what triggers them." Kim replied shy making her mother raise an eyebrow.

"What triggers them? Is it trouble with boys?" Her mother asked.

"No I don't have any trouble with boys."

"Well then what is it?" Kim bit her lower lip at this question. She looked away with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"It's Shego." She mumbled softly.

"S-Shego… as in female… and your enemy Shego?" Her mother stuttered.

"Yes… that Shego." Kim replied.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know mom.. she's just so beautiful. Her dark long hair, those piercing green eyes, that beautiful skin tone and and…" Kim became quiet realizing what she was saying. She blushed even more, not believing that she said that to her mother.

"And you love her." Her mother announced suddenly. Kim looked up at her with wide eyes.

"W-what? I don't love her… it's just… hormones and lust." Kim stuttered in reply.

"I don't think so, it's obvious you have a weak spot for her."

"T-that's not true! Is it?" Kim asked.

"Kim it's okay to be in love, no matter what the gender is. You just have to discover it for yourself." Her mother said and she winked at her before walking off. Kim just stared into space, thinking about what her mother had said.

_It's lust and nothing more right? I can't be in love! I told myself that I had to go in therapy then. I can't be in love because… because…_Her mind came to a stop. She realized she didn't have a reason not to be in love with Shego.

"What a moment to be right about something mom." Kim groaned and she let herself fall back on the couch. She knew that she was in love but the hormones were still bothering her. Being in love made it all worse instead of better. She had no idea what she could do about it. Having the need to take Shego just then and there was already confusing enough without knowing that love was actually involved.

While Kim struggled with her hormonal problems and love, Shego was having breakfast in a small bagels&beans. © She was currently enjoying a muffin and a freshly squeezed juice. Unlike Kim she wasn't having any problems with her hormones. She definitely wasn't having problems with love, which was the last thing on her mind. She took a sip of her juice and winked at a waitress that passed by. The woman turned a bright red and quickly took a customer's order.

Shego grinned, glad to know that she could have such an effect on people. She quickly finished her breakfast and went up to the counter to pay for it.

"Hi there, I had a muffin and some juice." She said and the woman blushed before she inserted it into the computer.

"That's 2 dollars and 20 cent please." She said. Shego got some money and placed it in her hand.

"Keep the change beauty." She said winking at her before walking away. The woman blushed furiously and was surprised to see that Shego had given her 10 dollars.

"At least some people don't recognize me." Shego muttered to herself as she walked down the street. She looked to the other side of the street and was surprised to see a familiar red head. She grinned and quickly crossed the street, determined to tease the red head. She figured that Kim was heading for school though she didn't know why. She knew Kim was very smart and that she could easily graduate without following all the classes.

She figured it had something to do with her goody-goody nature. Kim stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn green. Shego took this chance to sneak up on her and surprise her.

"Hello pumpkin." She murmured slipping her arms around Kim's waist. She felt Kim stiffen in her arms and couldn't help but grin. Kim on the other hand felt the nerves racing through her body and was afraid to move.

"How's everything going?" Shego whispered into her ear. Kim swallowed hard unable to find her voice. At this point Shego felt that her hormones were starting to play up. Having Kim wrapped in her arms and against her was too much for her hormones. Kim was having the same problem. Being trapped in Shego's arms, her body pressed up against her backside made it hard to focus.

"I'm doing just fine." She managed to choke out.

"Well I'm glad you're doing good, I'm doing good as well." Shego replied in a breathy voice teasing Kim's skin with her hot breath.

"T-that's… uh.. good." Kim stuttered. The light had long turned into green and back to red. The two stood there, frozen to the spot in complete silence.

"You know I was hoping I'd run into you today." Shego said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Kim questioned feeling a slight tingle in her stomach.

"Yeah I wanted to know if you succeeded in finding someone to scratch your itch." Shego said in a teasing manner.

"No but is that an offer Shego?" Kim asked and this time it was her turn to grin. Shego remained quiet for a few seconds surprised that Kim had dared to say something like that.

"Who knows, maybe it is maybe it isn't." She eventually whispered in reply silencing Kim again. "If so would you accept the offer?" Shego asked and she could feel Kim's body temperature rise.

"N-no." Kim stuttered.

"Oh princess, you're such a bad liar." Shego grinned. Kim turned a bright red and was glad Shego couldn't see it. She was beginning to get frustrated and she actually wanted to scream. She checked her watch and let out a low groan when she saw that she was late for school.

"What's wrong Kimmie? Late for school?" Shego asked.

"As a matter of fact yes so could you let me go now?" Kim asked as polite as possible.

"I'm not really in the mood of letting go." Shego replied.

"Well then get into the mood cause I've got to go."

"Make me get into the mood." She whispered. Kim rolled her eyes and thought she was going to stand there for the entire day. She almost gave up but something popped into her mind.

"You know I have to tell you something." She started.

"And what's that pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"I'm falling in love with you." She admitted.

"W-what? N-no that's a joke." Shego started stuttering and she released Kim immediately.

"No it's not a joke, I'm really falling for you Shego." Kim said turning around to face her now that she was able to move again.

"Y-you c-can't be falling for me."

"Why not? You've got the right looks and everything. I'd say it's impossible not to fall in love with you." Kim knew that Shego would usually reply to that with a smart comment about how great she indeed was but she didn't. She remained quiet and just stared at the red head in front of her.

"Well… I've got to go but it was nice talking to you again Shego." Kim said winking at her and right on cue the lights turned green and she crossed the road. She looked back and giggled when she saw that Shego was still frozen.

"Oh and Shego?" Kim called making her snap out of her daze.

"Y-yeah?" Shego replied.

"You're right… payback really is a bitch." Kim said with a large grin on her face. She turned around and resumed her path to school. Shego stared after her and remained unmoved even when she disappeared out of sight. Her temperature was slowly rising, her body trembled slightly and her left eye started twitching. She clenched her fists tightly trying to control her anger but in the end… she failed.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!"

* * *

Well... that was the third raging hormones part.. hope you liked it..

I have the choice to make it a M-rated story.. or not... if you want me to do so.. I'll make it a M-rated story or else it'll remain the same without any detailed uh intercourse. I can of course make both version to satisfy those who want a M-rated story and for those who don't want a M-rated version.

Take your pick ^^

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning.. rating has gone up to M now.**

**THIS is.. a M-rated.. kinda.. sorta.. CHAPTER**

**Enjoy ^^ doy**

**

* * *

**

**Hormones and what more…. 4**

Kim had been wearing a smile on her face the entire day. Her payback had been a bitch indeed and she loved it. Yet she knew it didn't get her very far. She knew that everything had turned into a game. But in the end neither of them got what they wanted. They were just teasing each other but nothing serious happened. Kim had actually hoped that Shego would offer to do something about her hormones but she didn't.

They were both so worked up for each other that they didn't even see it. It was more then just teasing; it was a way of saying they wanted each other. You could almost compare it to a mating ritual. They just failed to see all of that.

Even though Kim got back to Shego she didn't feel satisfied. She felt good, absolutely, but satisfied? No. She went back home and realized why she felt unsatisfied. She had admitted her love and Shego had thought she was joking. She didn't believe her and she actually really wanted Shego. Because of that she had no reason to be really happy. So why she was smiling was beyond her mind.

With a loud sigh she plopped face down on her bed. She felt like screaming she felt like crying but did neither. She instead buried her face in her pillow and remained quiet. She wanted to scold herself for being so shy. If she hadn't been so shy she could've gotten Shego for sure. Yet every time Shego looked at her she felt like her knees would buckle and her face would burn up. If she could get rid of her shyness it would be a lot easier for her to face Shego.

She groaned into her pillow, feeling that she had a lot of pent up frustrations. A soft knock was heard on the door and she turned to look who it was. Her mother peeked inside and waited for Kim to allow her to come in.

"Come in." Ann stepped into her room and looked at her with a worried look.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Kim asked.

"Honey I'm your mother, I have a sense for that." Ann replied.

"Oh, well… have you ever wanted something you can't get?" Kim asked softly.

"We're talking about Shego aren't we?" This silenced Kim and she felt her face burn up. Kim's fiery blush was enough for Ann to know it was true. She smiled at her daughter and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Look honey if you really want to be with her you should just… persuade her."

"Persuade her?" Kim questioned.

"Yes use your… female qualities to uh well seduce her." Kim gaped at her mother with her mouth open and wide eyes. She could hardly believe her mother had said that to her. She just basically told Kim to strut her stuff for Shego.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kim stated dry.

'No, using your female qualities isn't a joke. It's natural and if you want Shego to notice you then you have to her show what you've got!" _Is this really my mother speaking?_ Kim questioned herself as she continued to stare at the older red head.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance, good luck honey." Ann said suddenly and she petted Kim on the head before she disappeared out of her room. Kim remained unmoved for several minutes, letting the information sink in. She eventually came to the conclusion that her mother was actually right. If she could put her embarrassment aside she could seduce Shego. All she had to do was persuade her by strutting her stuff, as her mother had wanted to say.

A wide grin spread across Kim's face as a plan started to form in her head. The only problem of her plan was, she had to get inside Shego's house. She eventually beeped Wade to ask if he could trace Shego's house. He found it after 2 hours searching and gave Kim the address.

"Okay I've got the address, I've got my outfit now all I have to do is get inside." Kim said to herself and she swung her bag over her shoulder. She raced downstairs and to the front door.

"Where are you going honey?" Ann asked and Kim walked back to the living room.

"I'm going to follow your advice." Kim said.

"Good luck." Her mother said and she winked at her. Kim smiled a bright smile at her and raced out of the house. James looked up from his newspaper at his wife with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing." Ann said in defense and she quickly got out of the room. James looked after her with a confused look and eventually went back to reading his newspaper.

Kim was running and she was running fast. Her destination was coming close and she felt her heart rate pick up. She picked up her running pace, feeling the nerves running through her entire body. She came to a sudden stop when she noticed that she had reached her wanted destination.

"Now for the hard part." She murmured to herself. She went around the back and shot her grappling hook up. She attached it to her belt and pushed the retract button, pulling herself up to the roof. Shego's apartment was on the second highest floor and Kim had figured that she could enter the building through the vents.

She kicked the vent open and let herself slide in. From that point on it was a search for the first vent that led to a hallway. The first 2 vents led to maintenance closets and the 3rd vent led to an elevator shaft. She eventually found the vent she was looking for and checked for people before she let herself drop from the ceiling. Once out of the vents she went to the floor Shego lived on and found her apartment in no time.

Kim stared at the black front door, the number 98 written on it with silver. She could hear her heart thump loudly as she reached for the doorknob. She shook it a few times and wasn't surprised when she found it locked. She was about to reach for her gadgets when her Kimmunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked.

"Kim, Shego is coming."

"What?!" She screamed.

"She just arrived in the underground garage and she'll be up in about 5 minutes." Wade said and he showed a short film of Shego who was indeed walking in the garage.

"Oh shit." Kim cursed. "Okay thanks Wade."

"No problem." He said and the screen went black. Kim quickly grabbed the gadget that could unlock locks and opened Shego's front door as fast as she could. She left the door unlocked on purpose; knowing that Shego would search her house if she did so. She quickly searched Shego's bedroom and almost lost her balance when her nose registered Shego's familiar scent.

She shook her head and quickly started undressing. She grabbed the contents of her bag and pulled them on.

"Okay calm down Kim, you're going to have a heart attack at this rate." She said to herself and she checked herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and reassuring herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Everything is under control, don't worry. You're dressed and ready." She mumbled to herself. She checked her watch and according to her watch Shego should be walking up to her front door right now. Kim climbed onto Shego's large bed and settled down on her knees in the middle. She listened how the front door opened and heard a soft curse.

"Who dares to enter my house without my permission?!" She heard Shego yell. The front door was slammed shut and Kim heard Shego stomping around. She took in another deep breath when she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Her nerves raced through her body and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

She slid her hand up into her hair and she placed her hand on her lower stomach. She heard Shego stomp around a bit more and swallowed hard when the footsteps stopped in front of the bedroom door. Suddenly the door burst open and Shego jumped in with her hands engulfed in plasma.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING……." She froze in the middle of her sentence when she noticed Kim on her bed. Her plasma died out and she just stared at the red head dressed in a cheerleading outfit. "House…?" She finished weakly.

"I don't think you want me to leave." Kim said seductively.

"K-kimmie… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here because I want something." Kim replied in a low voice. She slid of the bed and slowly made her way towards Shego.

"W-what is that?" Shego asked.

"I want you." Kim whispered in a husky voice. She stopped right in front of Shego and wrapped a leg around her. "Really bad." She whispered her lips mere inches away from Shego's. Before Shego could kiss her she pulled away and walked back to the bed. She crawled to the middle and went down on all fours.

"Now come and get me." She ordered. Shego gaped at Kim with her mouth wide open and blindly walked to the bed. She stuck her hands out in front of her and stopped at the edge of her bed.

"Me likey." She muttered grabbing for Kim.

"If you get up here I'll let you have me." Kim whispered and Shego scrambled onto the bed in seconds. Gone was the big bad ass thief, replaced by a horny 17 year old. Kim sat up on her knees and placed her hand on Shego's chest.

"Not so fast, you've got to do what I say, to get this." Kim emphasized 'this' by slipping her hands up and down her body. Shego just stared at her with big eyes and nodded dumbly. She had to use all of her strength not to drool while she stared. She felt her hormones raging enormously and just wanted to put her hands on the red head. Kim pushed Shego back on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Kim didn't exactly know what she was doing but she trusted on her instinct. On the outside she looked calm, sexy and in control. On the inside she was a nervous wreck with raging hormones which she could barely control.

"That outfit is smashing pumpkin." Shego murmured her hands slipping underneath Kim's short skirt.

"I thought you would like it." Kim whispered and she leaned forward. Her lips brushed Shego's ear lightly before she moved to her lips.

"Do you want me?" She muttered against Shego's lips. Shego's grip tightened on Kim's ass and the red head had to suppress an upcoming moan.

"Absolutely." Shego whispered and Kim suddenly pulled back. She shifted slightly and nudged her knee between Shego's thighs, straddling one of her legs. She leaned forward again and put slightly more pressure between Shego's legs.

"Good because I want you." Kim said and she kissed Shego roughly on the lips. Shego tightened her grip and returned the kiss hungrily. Kim cupped Shego's face and pulled her as close as possible. Kim broke the kiss with a gasp and caught Shego's lower lip with her teeth. She pulled slightly on it and Shego groaned softly.

"I've been waiting for this for a loooong time." Kim said to Shego releasing her lower lip.

"Trust me Kimmie I've wanted this ever since the day I met you." Shego replied. Kim pulled back slightly hearing that Shego's voice had lowered and saw that her eyes had become darker. _Oh god she really wants it too! I can't believe it!_ Kim thought happily. _Okay keep your head straight Kim._She quickly refocused on Shego and immediately got distracted by the heat that was emitting from between her legs.

Her mind was running blank as she realized that Shego wanted this really bad. She had never even dared to think that she would actually want it. She felt like cheering which was quite appropriate seeing as she was wearing a cheerleader outfit.

She decided not to do so and simply kissed Shego again. She felt herself melt away against Shego's dark full lips and knew that Shego's need was rising as well. While wrapped in a heated kiss Shego pushed up against Kim and they both groaned at the intimate contact. Kim pulled back and sat up straight. Shego's eyes nearly popped out when Kim started to grind against her.

Moving herself up and down on Shego's leg, pushing her own leg against Shego's heated center. Shego sat up as well and wrapped her arms tightly around Kim, encouraging her to move faster.

"Be patient Shego." Kim whispered into her ear with a breathy voice. Kim eventually did pick up the pace, grinding against her, pleasuring herself and Shego through their clothes. Shego's grip tightened, she could feel Kim's arousal through her clothing and it was driving her crazy. Her tempo went up, she pushed herself harder, faster against Kim's leg, desperately seeking release. Kim moaned at the sudden change of their rhythm but just went with the flow.

She too moved faster and harder, grinding her clothed groin up against Shego's leg. Her small skirt had ridden up, revealing her black thong which she had long forgotten. She paid no attention to it and continued her intimate 'dance' with Shego. The pleasure mounted, their movements became desperate as they sought for release. Their hot gasping breaths mingled, their bodies moved as one, covered in sweat and slightly flushed.

Their moans got louder, both racing towards the edge of ecstasy. Kim clung desperately onto Shego, moving her wet heated slit against her leg. Her orgasm was approaching fast and her moans became louder. Screams erupted, both unable to hold out any longer as their orgasms wrecked their bodies. Shego fell back on her bed taking Kim with her. They both panted for breath, trembling slightly as they came down from their peaks.

Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder, her breathing returning to normal. Shego's grip on Kim weakened and she let her arms fall to her sides. After what seemed decades later they were finally breathing normal again and able to form normal thoughts. Kim climbed off of the bed and darted into Shego's bathroom. Shego took this time to examine herself and she noticed a slick glistening spot on her leg. Kim had stained her upper leg but she didn't mind. It was a reminder of their moment together. Shego smiled and leaned back, clasping her fingers together behind her head.

She looked up when the door of her bathroom opened. Kim stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and it was obvious that she had freshened up. She walked over to the bed and leaned towards Shego.

"That was great, let's do it again sometime." She whispered and she kissed Shego softly. She broke the kiss, grabbed her bag waved a goodbye and was out of the apartment in seconds. Shego just gaped at her bedroom door not believing that Kim left just like that. She didn't pay it much thought cause their activities had tired her and soon sleep claimed her being. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and she wasn't the only one who was happy.

Kim almost skipped back home beaming brightly. She was glad she had listened to her mother and had given her mother a kiss on the cheek. Her mother of course assumed that everything went as planned and just continued to act like the unknowing one. Kim hopped up the stairs happily but quickly noticed that she was quite tired. She too fell asleep that day with a smile on her face. Knowing that she had taken a big step and it was a successful one to say the least.

* * *

_Yeah so.. here's the dilemma.. I'm quite capable of writing another chapter.. one that contains some kind of.. final conclusion or something in that direction. **Should I do so? Or not?**_

_Or I could of course.. write not one but 2.. maybe three more chapters.. **(If my imagination doesn't ditch me)**and then end it with well a final conclusion thingy. You see Kim and Shego had a good time now.. but they didn't even get undressed during their.. 'moment' .. **therefor** it's possible.. to write.. a bit more._

_You know what? Just tell me what you think! Okay? Thanks!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_**Oh and tell me .. do I have to re-post the entire story and add a non m-rated chapter for people who don't want a m-rated one. Or should I just upload it as a... single.. story/chapter at the end.. or something like that? Cause I've never done something like this... so talk to me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Short.. really short chapter.. just to get to the better chapter.. **_

**_enjoy_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hormones and what more… 5**_

Kim had gone to bed with a smile on her face and she even got up with it. She got dressed, did her hair and all the while she had the same satisfied smile on her face. Even on her way to school she kept smiling, what shocked her friends was that she even smiled when she saw Bonnie. From that moment on Monique knew that something was going on.

"Okay GF you're gonna tell me what's up and right now." Monique said slamming Kim's locker door shut.

"I'm in love." She let out in a mere whisper.

"It's green girl isn't it?" Monique replied dry. Kim snapped out of her loving daze and looked at Monique in shock.

"H-how... d-did you know?" Kim asked.

"Girl I can read you like a clothing catalog." Monique said waving her finger in front of Kim's face. Kim blushed a bright red and looked away.

"You're right and…. "And you went at it with her didn't you?" Monique finished for her shocking Kim once again.

"Y-yeah –h-how…?"

"I know your hormones are playing girl, you can't deny it. I have the same problem and GF I know it's annoying as hell."

"Exactly and you know what?"

"You're satisfied but not 100%." Monique said.

"Okay this is impossible, am I that obvious?" Monique just raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Okay yeah it was great but I want more." Kim murmured.

"More?" Monique asked.

"I just don't want to be the only one who's doing the chasing."

"Ah I get it GF, you want green girl to sweep you of your feet this time." Kim looked at the ground and nodded shyly.

"Just give green girl some time, she's not that stupid or blind. Even Ron would figure it out eventually."

"I guess you're right, I just hope she doesn't wait too long." Kim murmured.

"Ah just wait and see, soon green girl will sweep you of your feet." After that reassuring conversation Kim felt even better. Thanks to Monique she was sure that Shego would soon 'sweep her off her feet' as Monique had put it. The entire day passed by slowly but eventually school did end. Kim went home and after dinner she actually started doing her homework.

Shego however had been busy with something entirely different. Apart from her daily routine of sleeping in late and lounging she had come up with a plan. Kim had gotten to her when she showed up in her cheerleader outfit, well Shego had something up her sleeve as well. Something that would surely get to Kim, even more then she had gotten to Shego.

Said green skinned thief didn't mind that Kim had made the first step, not at all she appreciated it. What did bother her was the fact that Kim had managed to turn her into a horny, needy, almost drooling, mindless person. Her hormones had gone into overdrive and she basically did everything Kim had wanted at that very moment. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Shego thought back at the moment that she found Kim in her room. She had burst in yelling and ended up staring in silence. She remembered saying 'Me likey' while she tried to grab Kim. If she hadn't been in a mindless, horny, hormonal state she would've been embarrassed as hell. _How lame does that sound? Me Likey!_ She rolled her eyes and tried to forget about that part.

A smirk formed on her face as she went over her plan again. It looked quite simple but it was actually a very well thought through plan. It was a plan that would guarantee a hormonal overload. It would surely make Kim beg for more and that was exactly what Shego was counting on. So while Kim was doing her homework, Shego was scheming. Shego just didn't know that Kim was waiting for her.

The red head looked up from her homework every 2 minutes. She would look out of her window hoping to catch a glimpse of Shego. Almost an hour had passed and Kim still kept looking out of her window. Every time she did, she would sigh and look back at her homework. One would think that she would give up the hope of seeing Shego but Kim didn't. She was sure that Shego would show herself any minute now. That's why she kept looking and looking up until the moment she went to bed.

With a disappointed look on her face and a loud sigh she turned away from the window. She dragged herself to her bed and let herself fall down. She didn't even know how she went from happy to unsatisfied and unsure to reassured and eventually depressed in one day. All she knew was that she wanted Shego and she wanted her right now. She fell asleep disappointed and upset that night. Little did she know that the next day was going to give her all she wanted.

**The next morning….**

Both Kim and Shego got up early. Kim was unhappy because she wanted Shego. Shego was unhappy because she didn't want to get up early. Either way they both forced themselves to get up anyway because they had things to do. Kim was getting ready for school and Shego was getting ready to execute her plan.

"First step call Kimmie's school." Shego said to herself and she got her phone.

"Middleton high, good morning how can I help you?" A female voice said.

"Good morning this is Ann Possible I am calling because of my daughter." Shego said mimicking Ann's voice as good as possible.

"Your daughter Kim, what is wrong?" The voice replied.

"She isn't feeling well today so I am keeping her home."

"Alright ma'am I understand, thanks for calling."

"No problem, have a nice day." Shego replied with a wide grin on her face and she disconnected the line. _God some people are so dumb._ She thought to herself. By calling Kim's school she made it possible for herself to steal Kim away without causing any trouble. Her mother would think she's at school and her school would think she's home.

"Damn I'm brilliant." Shego said to herself. "Step one is done now for step two." Shego got her jacket and pulled it on. "Get the girl." She growled and she left her apartment. She knew that Kim was now on her way to school. It was the perfect chance to pick up Kim and so her plan started.

She made her way out of her apartment and to the place she met Kim the last time. The traffic light right across the place where she had enjoyed her breakfast. It was tempting to stop there and get something to eat but her plan had first priority. She saw the traffic lights and crossed the street. She was sure Kim hadn't passed that point yet and simply waited for the red head to show up. She hid herself around the corner and peeked around it to see if Kim had arrived yet.

She stood there well counted 2 minutes before the red head appeared. Kim pushed the button of the traffic lights and waited for green. Shego took this opportunity to sneak up on her and did the same she did last time. She wrapped her arms around Kim and she immediately felt Kim stiffen in her arms.

"We meet again princess." Shego purred at her. Kim relaxed in Shego's embrace and had to suppress a big smile that was trying to form on her face.

"Yeah it seems that way." Kim replied dry.

"That's good because I wanted to see you. I have great plans for you, you know that?" Shego questioned.

"Oh really?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely." Shego replied and she placed a soft kiss on Kim's ear. Kim felt herself getting weaker by the moment and did nothing when Shego tied her wrists together.

"Now that I've got you, you're coming with me." Shego whispered pulling Kim along. Kim didn't protest at all and blindly followed Shego back to her apartment. She stayed quiet and let Shego take control instead of acting herself. She could've easily escaped; the rope which held her wrists together wasn't even tied that good. Yet something inside of her told her to follow Shego. So she did and she ended up in Shego's apartment, the rope still tied around her wrists.

"My parents are going to wonder where I am when school calls." Kim announced.

"Oh no they won't, wanna know why?" Shego questioned guiding Kim to her large bedroom.

"Tell me." Kim demanded.

"I called your school today and told them you're sick. I pretended to be your mother and that dumb tart fell for it. Now your parents will think you're at school and your school thinks you're at home while you're actually here with me." Shego said grinning wide at the red head.

"You thought this through didn't you?" Kim asked.

"I most certainly did. I want to take my time with you and that's not possible if everybody's searching for you." Shego whispered and she pushed Kim onto a chair. She strode around the chair and quickly tied her to the chair. This time the rope was tied down firmly making it impossible for Kim to escape.

"Are you comfy?" Shego asked in a breathy voice teasing Kim's ear. Kim didn't reply to that and Shego just assumed she was comfortable.

"I'll be right back." Shego whispered and she disappeared in her bathroom.

"I'll just wait here!" Kim yelled after her. Kim didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she had to be happy or depressed. Shego did come to get her but still, nothing had happened yet. Apart from that she was tied to a very uncomfortable chair. She felt the need to scream or cry, anything that could lighten the pressure that was building up in her chest. She slumped in the chair as far as she could and stared at her feet. She was definitely not a happy person at the moment.

All of that changed though when Shego reappeared. Kim's head snapped up when she heard the door open and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Shego was wearing a green silky lingerie set that didn't really cover anything up. The silk material hugged her form like a second skin and it was driving Kim crazy. She took a good look at Shego's body, taking in every single detail. Her breasts were pressed together and were almost popping out of the top. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to Kim. Her hips swayed dangerously slow and her breasts bounced slightly with every step she took.

She stopped right in front of Kim who was staring at her with her mouth open.

"Like what you see?" Shego questioned and Kim just nodded without taking her eyes off of her. Shego placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned forward. Her face was mere inches away from Kim's and her breasts were hanging out dangerously.

"Good." She whispered into the red head's ear. She slipped her hands off of the armrests and down to Km's legs. She opened Kim's legs slightly and opened her pants. She shoved her right hand down Kim's pants, making the red head moan at the contact and leaned in close.

"I've got you now Possible." Shego growled and she placed her left hand on the armrest again.

"And I'm not letting you go." She said and she captured Kim's lips in a hungry, rough kiss.

_To be continued!_

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

Okay so I'll continue this scene.. in the next chapter..


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay hot.. kinda.. hot and sexy.. chapter.. with a kinda cute ending..**

* * *

**_Hormones and what more… 6_**

Kim groaned loudly against Shego's lips, kissing back with the same hunger. The combination of Shego's hand against her wet center and Shego's lips caressing hers made her crazy. She pushed against Shego's hand as hard as she could, wanting her to go further.

Shego captured Kim's lower lip with her teeth and straddled Kim, hoping that the chair wouldn't give out. Her hands were buried in Kim's red hair and she pushed herself against the red head, smothering the smaller girl entirely. When she released Kim's lip she believed that the red head was worked up enough.

"Do you want more?" Shego asked moving against Kim's body. Kim knew that if her hands weren't tied she would've groped, touched and fondled Shego's entire body.

"I asked you something Kimmie." She whispered brushing her lips against Kim's cheek. Kim turned her head away with a loud groan.

"Yes damn it I want more, I want everything." She groaned. Shego grinned at her and gave her a peck on the lips before she got to her feet again. She was sure Kim was worked up now, she felt it herself. Her own hormones were threatening to go overboard as well but Kim was already having trouble controlling them. She slowly walked away, giving Kim a full view of her ass. She glanced back at Kim and saw that said red head's eyes were glued to her body. She walked to her CD player and turned it on.

Her hips started swaying to the beat of the music and she slowly turned towards Kim again. Her hands slid up into her hair and she continued swaying to the beat. Kim felt her mouth get dry and just stared at her. Shego let one of her hands slide down her body and Kim followed that hand with her eyes. Looking how that hand cupped her breast, slid down her waist, down between her legs and eventually stopped on her upper leg. The music continued to play and Shego continued her sensual dance.

She took a few steps towards Kim, her hand still on her upper leg. When she came to a stop she raised it and slapped her own ass. A loud smack was heard through out the bedroom and by now Kim was practically drooling. Shego closed the distance between them and took place on Kim's lap. Her back towards Kim's front and she slowly moved her backside against Kim.

All the red head wanted to do was wrap her arms around Shego and ravish her right there. Yet she knew she had to wait for Shego to untie her, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. To say that she was turned on was the understatement of the year. She felt beyond hot and her hormones were practically spilling out of her.

"Do you want me princess?" Shego asked in a husky voice. She threw her hair around, sweeping it passed Kim.

"You don't know how much I want you." Kim said and she couldn't believe she said it so easily. Shego continued her dance, moving against Kim and driving her crazy with her sensual moves. She kneeled in front of the red head and pulled her pants down forcefully.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Shego replied sliding her hand up and down Kim's underwear, feeling her arousal seeping through the material. Kim arched her back, pushing herself against Shego's hand as far as her bindings allowed her to.

"Not so fast Kimmie." Shego purred pulling her hand back. Shego got to her feet and took a few steps back. Kim raised her head and looked at her with glazed eyes. Shego swayed to the music and reached around, undoing the clasps of her lingerie set. She untied two silk knots she had made and with that the upper part of her lingerie came falling down. Kim's eyes followed the falling garment until it hit the ground and she quickly looked back up.

She had thought she was having a hard time already but seeing Shego like that drove her crazy beyond limits. She felt like ripping the rope that was keeping her down and jumping Shego.

"How does this make you feel?" Shego asked crossing her arms, cupping her own breasts.

"Really hot and bothered." Kim replied in a breathy voice. She felt like she was going to come and Shego had barely touched her. Her body temperature was rising quickly and her skin was flushed. Her eyes had barely left Shego's body the entire time and it annoyed her that she could only watch.

"I bet you'd like to put your hands on me don't you?" Shego asked stepping out of her high heels.

"Absolutely." Kim murmured. Shego grinned at her and walked around the chair. In a matter of seconds she untied Kim's wrists, letting the red head free.

"This is your chance." She whispered to Kim. She strolled over to her bed and lowered herself on her back. She motioned towards Kim with one finger and the red head immediately scrambled towards the bed. Shego laid back and Kim straddled her in a matter of seconds. Her hands slid up and down Shego's ribcage until they settled on her breasts. Shego hissed at the contact and pushed up against Kim's soft small hands.

"God Shego… you're beautiful." Kim murmured placing kisses on Shego's heated skin. Her hands caressed every piece of skin they could reach, feeling Shego's muscles move underneath her touch.

"Wait princess." Shego mumbled and Kim actually managed to stop herself. In a split second their positions were reversed and Shego was busying herself with Kim's remaining clothes. She pulled her shirt off and quickly snapped her bra open, tossing the garment aside.

"No we're even." Shego breathed as she slid down Kim's body. Her hand slid up Kim's legs, lingering a bit longer on her inner thighs before rising up to her breasts. She cupped them and started squeezing and massaging them. Kim moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of Shego's hands on her body.

"Do you really have to tease me like that?" Kim murmured.

"Be patient I'm almost done." Shego said placing kisses down Kim's throat. She let her lips linger a second longer at Kim's breasts, giving her nipple a few licks.

"I don't have any patience Shego. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I want it now." Kim groaned in reply. Shego finally decided to be generous and pulled Kim's underwear off.

"I hope you're ready for it." Shego murmured kissing her way down Kim's stomach and stopping at the top of her drenched core. Kim hissed when Shego's tongue came in contact with her heated center, the pleasure was mind blowing and she thought she was going to pass out. Slowly but sure Shego dragged her tongue down Kim's slit from top to bottom. The red head pushed up against Shego's face, hoping that she would put her out of her misery.

"You taste really good princess." Shego murmured from between her legs.

"Shego.. please." Kim moaned. Satisfied with the plea Shego finally gave in and eased a finger into Kim's tight wet passage.

"Oh god." Kim moaned pushing her body up and burying her head into Shego's pillow. Shego started a slow rhythm, her single finger going in and out of the red head's center. She added another finger and picked up the pace. Moving faster and harder, her fingers burying themselves deep into Kim's tight hot slit. They dove in till her knuckles and Kim started pushing back. Matching Shego's rhythm, meeting her thrust for thrust.

The pleasure was driving her crazy and it was pleasure. She heard herself begging and pleading for more, longing for Shego to go all out on her. Said woman added a third finger, raising Kim's pleasure enormously. A fine sheen of sweat covered Kim's body, her skin was flushed and her core was wet and hot. Shego lowered her face to Kim's clit and surrounded it with her lips. She sucked on it and flicked her tongue against it in a maddening pace. She was pushing Kim towards the edge of pure ecstasy and she knew it.

She knew she was working Kim to a mind-blowing orgasm as she worked her magic on her. Kim's inner walls were starting to clench around her fingers. Shego upped her pace just a little bit more, feeling that her fingers were being sucked in by Kim's tight passage.

"Almost there Kimmie." Shego murmured. Kim was writhing on the bed, her head tossing to the left and right. Her hands were clenching the sheets tightly as her body moved against Shego's hand. Her moans had been getting louder and eventually they turned into screams of pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and a loud scream erupted from Kim's throat. She screamed Shego's name, her orgasm crashing down on her like a tidal wave. Her body slumped down on the bed, drained from its energy.

Kim was panting loudly, trying to regain her breath. Shego slowly pulled her fingers out of Kim and made a show of cleaning them. All the while she kept her eyes on Kim, entranced by her looks. She was sweaty, her hair was a mess, her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving up and down quickly. She looked absolutely….

"Breathtaking." Shego murmured. This made Kim look at her with a questioning look.

"Uh what I did to.. you.. you know. It was quite breathtaking because you're still panting for breath." Shego covered up quickly. Yet deep inside she knew that a different emotion had taken over. She was just afraid to admit it to the red head. She didn't fear rejection because she already knew that Kim was in love with her. What stopped her was the fact that she had to open up. Opening up was the same as being vulnerable to her and she didn't really like that idea.

"You know eventually people will start searching for me despite your cunning plan." Kim announced breaking Shego of her thoughts.

"Yeah well when that happens I'll be done with you and you'll be on your way home." Shego replied.

"Who says I'm going to leave?" Kim questioned.

"Who says you're going to stay?" Shego replied. It became quiet and they glared at each other with venomous looks. It was only then that Shego noticed that the music wasn't playing anymore. They were engulfed in complete silence as they glared at each other.

"Well maybe you can let me stay a bit longer." Kim whispered breaking the silence. She got up on all fours and approached Shego.

"Now why would I do that?" Shego asked backing up a bit.

"I could return the favour." She said running her hand down between Shego's breasts to the top of her underwear.

"If you want me to." She murmured kissing Shego's bared skin.

"Maybe I do." Shego replied softly. Kim closed whatever distance was left between them and kissed Shego softly. Not needy, not hungry but gentle and it surprised Shego a lot. Said woman started kissing back in the same gentle manner without having the need to intensify it. Kim's tongue ran across Shego's lower lip, pleading for access. Shego opened her mouth slightly and felt a whole new sensation wash over her when their tongues came in contact. It had been the most gentle and loving kiss she had ever had.

Kim pulled back and their eyes had the same glazed looks in them.

"Well?" Kim questioned backing up a bit.

"I guess I could let you stay just a bit longer." Shego murmured with a grin on her face. Kim reached out and slowly pushed Shego back on the bed. She slowly pulled Shego's underwear off and tossed it aside.

"So you'll let me do what I want?" Kim asked climbing on top of the thief.

"We'll see about that." Shego replied and she groaned when Kim caught one of her nipples with her teeth. She bit on it and sucked on it hard, bruising the flesh. She repeated this action on the other nipple and was stopped by Shego when she wanted to continue her way down.

"I want you up here." Shego murmured kissing Kim roughly. The red head obeyed and let a single hand go down Shego's body.

"Mmm much better." Shego moaned against her soft pink lips. Kim settled down between Shego's legs, pushing them apart. Shego tore her lips away when Kim parted her wet lower lips with her fingers. She hissed as two fingers slid inside of her and Kim took this opportunity to refocus on Shego's breasts. To her opinion she hadn't paid enough attention to them at all and she was going to make up for it. Her free hand cupped a breast while she worked on the other with her mouth.

Shego's hands slid down to Kim's head and her fingers entwined in her fiery red head, pulling her close. Kim's fingers were slowly going in and out of her and it was driving her crazy. She wanted more, she needed more but Kim didn't give it to her.

"Stop teasing me princess." Shego groaned out pulling her up at her hair and kissing her hard. Kim obeyed and picked up the pace, moving her fingers harder and faster. Shego bit her lower lip, suppressing a loud moan that was trying to escape her throat.

"More." She gasped out. Kim started raining kisses on Shego's face and neck, pushing a third finger into her wet sex. By now Shego was arching her back and moving her hips, pushing herself onto Kim's fingers. Her hands slipped out of Kim's hair and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Give me what you've got pumpkin." Kim quickened her pace; her thumb found Shego's clit and started rubbing it in a circular motion. The combination of Kim's moving fingers and the pressure on her clit made Shego almost scream out in pleasure. She was coming close to her orgasm and it was going to be an intense one.

Her whole body was shaking, she was covered in sweat, her hips were moving fast. Her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets and her head was tossing from side to side. All the while Kim was ramming her fingers into her wet core and working her towards the edge. The red head listened to Shego's moans and sounds of pleasure as if it were the greatest thing ever. Her eyes never left Shego's face and every second she fell more in love as she watched her panting, moaning lover.

She eventually decided to be merciful on her and deepened her thrusts just a bit more. She knew Shego couldn't last any longer, her inner-walls were gripping her fingers like a tight wet velvety glove.

"Come on Shego, you're almost there." Kim murmured before kissing her roughly. Right at that moment Shego's orgasm hit her and she screamed out in Kim's mouth. Her back was arched high off of the bed and Kim's lips muffled her scream. Her eyes were wide open as pleasure engulfed her body. She eventually collapsed back on the bed gulping for air. Kim settled down next to her and curled up against her.

"Was I any good?" Kim asked in an almost innocent voice. Shego turned her head and looked at the smiling red head.

"You were perfect." Shego whispered. Kim's smile brightened and she wrapped an arm around Shego's waist. Shego wanted to protest but she just didn't have the energy for it. She returned the gesture and wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders. Kim placed her head on Shego's chest and eventually they fell asleep. Not really part of Shego's plan but they were both tired. Once you're tired it's easy to fall asleep when you're lying on a big, soft comfortable bed. That and the mind-blowing sex helped tiring them out.

_**5 hours later…..**_

Shego shifted slightly in her sleep and noticed the other body next to her. She opened a single eye and was met with a sea of fiery red hair. At first she didn't think any of it, that is until her brain got out of its slumbering state. Both of her eyes popped open and she shot up straight startling Kim awake in the process.

"What's wrong!?" Kim yelled in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shego yelled.

"I fell asleep just like you! I couldn't do anything about it! I was tired because of our… our uh…" Kim couldn't finish her sentence and just blushed.

"Because of the steaming hot sex we had?" Shego questioned dry.

"Y-yeah.. t-that." Kim stuttered. Shego thought about it and actually she couldn't really blame Kim. She fell asleep herself after their wild activities but it wasn't part of her plan.

"Well you need to get out of here." Shego hissed getting out of bed. She wasn't even sure if Kim was listening because the red head was currently staring at her bared body.

"Hello? Earth to princess!" Shego snapped her fingers in front of Kim's face. The red head blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You need to go, your school has ended like 2 hours ago. Your parents are going to worry and if they call the police they'll come to me." Shego explained. Kim nodded at her and started gathering her clothes. While she was getting dressed Shego took the chance to get dressed as well.

"You're right, you'll be caught if they find out." Kim murmured as she tied her last shoelace.

"Exactly now get out of here." She replied angry. Kim walked out of the bedroom and Shego followed her up until the front door. She turned back towards Shego and looked at her with a sad smile on her face.

"You know… this was the best day of my life. I even got to sleep in your arms and I've never slept any better. I'm just sad that this is going to end." Kim murmured her voice filled with grief. She opened the door and shot Shego one last smile before walking out. A hand however wrapped around her wrist and stopped her from walking away. She looked at Shego and down at the hand that was wrapped around her wrist.

"The game we've been playing ended the day you told me you love me. What we have now is not going to end because it simply can't end. Just do this for me okay? You and I both know that we'll see each other again. So just let it be like this and leave because I asked you to. Not because I forced you in order to safe my own butt or to complete my plan." Shego said and Kim was in complete shock. She had never expected something like that, something so sincere to come out of Shego's mouth. Yet there she was and she had listened to every single word she had spoken. If she hadn't been there to hear it herself, she wouldn't have believed it.

Shego looked at her with a slight pained look and Kim knew what she had to do.

"Okay." She whispered with a small smile on her face. Shego pulled on her arm, pulling her close and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see ya around pumpkin." She said winking at the red head before releasing her. Kim quickly walked off, hiding the big smile on her face and the deep blush on her cheeks. She returned home and her parents had indeed been worried. Luckily they hadn't called the police yet and Kim managed to convince them that everything was okay. Her parents didn't question her about what happened, satisfied with the fact that their daughter was doing fine.

Kim excused herself for the night and went to bed early for a change. Yet she found herself unable to sleep that night, thinking about the wonderful hours she had spent sleeping in Shego's arms.

_The End?_

* * *

_Well this could.. or well can.. be the end.. I just don't know for sure... Maybe I'll write another chapter but.. I'm not making any promises.. _

_Hope you enjoyed this 'steamy' chapter! _

_Thanks!_


End file.
